AKA Phantom
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Perry sends Lois and Clark to Amity Park, Illinois to write a story on the mysterious “Danny Phantom” and to get the true story on him. Can the top two reporters of the Daily Planet clear Phantom’s name? Without Lois getting into trouble? DONE!
1. The Assignment

Well, hello! Welcome to my newest story. This story is complete on my computer, so I'll be able to update this story more often than _Prongs Rides Again_. This story is obviously a crossover of _Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman_. Please bear with me, as I haven't watched_ Lois and Clark _in some time. The story was started about a year-and-a-half ago, about the same time my sister introduced me to _Danny Phantom_. If some of the parts in here are a little off, blame my lack of knowledge at the time. The ending just popped into my mind a couple of days ago. I know the time periods are different (_L&C_ set in the mid-'90s compared to _DP_ here in 2006) but, why not? People write _Harry Potter_ crossovers all the time and it's set in the mid-'90s too! Wow!

**Full Summery**: Perry sends Lois and Clark to Amity Park, Illinois to write a story on the mysterious "Danny Phantom" and to get the true story (i.e. personally interview) on him. Can the top two reporters of the _Daily Planet_ work to clear Phantom's name? Without Lois getting into trouble?

**Disclaimer**: The characters in here (save for the ones I invent) belong to their respective creators. _Danny Phantom_ to Butch Hartman, and _Lois and Clark_ to DC comics, and Warner Bros.

**Notes**: _Lois and Clark_ – season 4: _Danny Phantom_ – just before Season Two's _Reality_ _Trip_. Story title comes from the Season 4 _Lois and Clark_ episode "AKA Superman." Mainly set in Amity Park, Illinois.

Here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I: The Assignment 

"But, Perry! You can't be serious!" Lois whined.

"Yes, Lois. You are going to take Clark to Amity Park and get the scoop. No reporter has ever, EVER gotten the story on that ghost and I want the _Planet_ to have the story," Chief Perry White argued. Perry was the Editor-in-Chief of the _Daily Planet_, and thought of Lois as a surrogate daughter. But there were times when Perry thought his blood pressure would _never_ get into an acceptable range.

"Perry!" Perry gave her a look that said "No excuses." Lois got the hint and stormed out, grumbling as she went. "It's not like I don't believe in ghosts."

Lois walked up to Clark's desk, where her partner sat trying to appear as if he was totally innocent. Lois knew he had heard every word of the conversation.

Clark looked up at Lois and reclined in his seat. "Soo…are we flying airlines or Superman Express?"

Lois shook her head. "Perry's already got the plane tickets."

Clark groaned to himself. He might be Superman, but he still hated flying in airplanes.

Lois seemed to sense his discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Clark. It's only from here to Illinois."

"I know, Lois, I'm just not thrilled about it."

Lois sighed, "We'll worry about it later. But right now…Jimmy!"

Jimmy came running. "Whatcha need, Lois?"

"All the information you can gather about Amity Park, Illinois, and anything related to 'Danny Phantom'."

Jimmy grinned. "No problem. Want it now or by e-mail?"

"E-mail, Jimmy," said Lois. "We have to leave right now."

Jimmy gave a thumbs-up. "You got it." He ran off to gather the requested information.

"All right, Clark. Let's go," said Lois.

Clark sighed and fell into step behind Lois. _At least we won't be in Metropolis_, he thought gloomily. _Maybe I can slip out sometime and visit my parents_. His face broadened into a smile as he and Lois got into the elevator. _(A/N: Cue Credits.)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(He's a phantom, he's a phantom...  
__Danny Phantom, Phantom..._)  
**_Young Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen_  
****_When his parents built a very strange machine_  
****_It was designed to view a world unseen_  
**_(He's gonna catch 'em all, cause he's Danny Phantom._)

****

**_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit_  
****_But then Danny took a look inside of it._  
****_There was a great big flash, everything just changed_  
****_His molecules got all re-arranged!_  
**_(Phantom, phantom._)

****

**_When he first woke up he realized_  
****_He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes_  
****_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly_  
****_He was much more unique than the other guys!_ **

****

**_It was then that he knew what he had to do,_  
****_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through!_  
****_He's here to fight for me and you!_  
**_(He's gonna catch 'em all, cause he's Danny Phantom,  
__Gonna catch 'em all, cause he's Danny Phantom,  
__Gonna catch 'em all, cause he's ((whispers)) Danny Phantom.)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one was real short, I know, but chapter 2 will be up in about ten minutes. Just be patient with me, 'k?


	2. Welcome to Fentonworks

As promised, here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_, _Lois and Clark_, and any of their respective characters. Although I wouldn't mind being Lois for a day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II: Welcome to Fentonworks

Lois and Clark landed at Amity Park Airport without any problems. They rented a car from the Airport. Clark drove while Lois read the information from Jimmy aloud.

"All right, according to this, we need to get to 735 Amity Drive. It's hard to miss." She turned the laptop so Clark could take a quick glance at the featured house. It was several stories high and had a large UFO-like satallite dish on top. A neon sign read "Fentonworks," and pointed needlessly downward. _(A/N: I don't know where they live, so this is a guess.)_

"Now, this site says that this is the home of Amity Park's local ghosthunters. If we want to know everything about this Phantom, we need to go there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, they were parking in front of the house and walking up the drive. Clark tentively knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a massive orange jumpsuit.

The man wearing the 'suit smiled and bellowed, "Maddie! Company!" Clark's sensitive ears rang. "Come on in, I'm Jack Fenton." A petite woman in a teal hazmat jumpsuit walked in.

"I'm Maddie Fenton," she said, smiling. "Cookie?" She held up a tray of peanut butter cookies. Lois and Clark said no thank you, but Jack immediately picked up two and ate them.

"We're from the _Daily Planet_. We're here to do a story on Danny Phantom," said Lois.

"Huh?" said Jack. Then his face brightened. "Oh, usually we just call him Inviso-Bill. It annoys him a lot."

"Annoys who, Dad?" Lois and Clark turned to see a young boy about 14 with raven-black hair and piercing blue eyes standing in the doorway.

"Hello," said Clark.

"Hi," said the boy. He cocked his head. "Who are you?"

_Right to the point,_ thought Lois. "Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet," she said.

The boy nodded. "I'm Danny Fenton. My sister's around here somewhere. So what are you two doing here?"

"They're here to do a story on Inviso-Bill!" chimed in Jack, who had finished polishing off a third cookie.

Clark could see the boy's eyes widen and his ears picked up an increase in his heartbeat.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go over to Sam's right now, okay? Dad, Mom?"

"Sure, honey, just be back in time for dinner," said Maddie.

Danny just shrugged and left.

"So, do you two have anywhere to sleep tonight?" asked Maddie.

"Well, not yet. We were hoping to get a motel room," said Lois.

"Nonsense," Jack boomed. "You can stay here with us."

Maddie nodded in agreement. "We have a guestroom. Are you two….?" She pointed at Lois's hand.

Lois nodded and said, "Yeah, we've been married about a month."

"Hey, Lois, I'm gonna go check out the town. You wanna come?" asked Clark.

"Yeah. We'll be back in time for dinner," promised Lois.

"See you then," said Clark, as they walked out the door

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, folks. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get five minutes. It might be Monday, but more than likely it will be up Tuesday night. I have a BioLab test that day, so I will be spending my weekend studying. So keep an eye out, and R&R!


	3. Meeting the Phantom

Told ya! I've got about half an hour between classes, so I decided to update both of my stories. Yay! I know the chapters are a little short, but this one's a little long, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom _or _Lois and_ _Clark_. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Jimmy. Hee, hee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter III: Meeting the Phantom

Danny ran as fast as he could to the alleyway behind his house. _(A/N: You ever notice there's a lot of deserted alleyways in Amity Park?)_ saying, "Goin' Ghost!" as he soon as he had rounded the corner. Two blue-white rings appeared at his waist and split, going opposite ways. Black hair turned white and ice-blue eyes turned neon-green. A black-and-white jumpsuit with his DP emblem replaced his T-shirt and blue jeans. In a few seconds, Danny Fenton was now his alter-ego Danny Phantom. Danny took off from the ground and flew towards Sam's at full speed.

Once there, he phased through her bedroom. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, listening to a Goth CD through her earphones. He turned tangible and visible and touched her shoulder lightly. Her head shot up, and she grinned as she turned off her earphones, and took them off.

"Hi, Danny," she said. Then she noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Can you run a search on the _Daily Planet_ for me?" he asked, changing back into human mode and sitting beside her.

"Forget that. Let's just go their website," she said, pulling it up on her laptop.

"'_dailyplanet(dot)com_'," he read. "That makes sense." The website had the _Daily Planet_ logo, a Saturn-like world, on the top. The front page had several pieces, but the one at the top had the byline of Lane and Kent. Pictures of the two accompanied their names.

"That's them!" said Danny.

Sam frowned. "Who's what?" she asked.

"Those two," he said, pointing at the pictures, "are here to do a story on 'Danny Phantom'."

Sam winced. "Ouch. You're gonna have to keep a low profile the next couple of days."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe the ghosts will actually take a break."

As if on cue, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Scratch that," he muttered, changing into his Phantom form. He phased out, and saw none other than the Box Ghost.

"Oy, don't you have anything else to do?" he yelled, firing an ecto-blast.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!" The ghost took off toward a storage shop and phased through. Danny followed. Unknown to Danny however, Lois and Clark had been walking past the storage shop when Danny and the Box Ghost flew past.

"Look, Lois, there he goes!" Clark said. He ran after them with Lois on his ankles. They followed Danny until he phased through the door. Clark quickly looked around and grabbed the door handle, breaking it in the process, and they hurried in.

They watched as the boy blasted the blue ghost with a strange energy orb.

"Can't you leave me alone for one day?" he shouted at the ghost. "I don't get enough time to study for Lancer's tests anyway!"

Lois and Clark looked at each other. Did the ghost boy attend the local high school? The boy reached behind his back and pulled out a thermos. He uncapped the top and pointed the thermos at the ghost. A bright blue light came out and sucked the ghost in.

"Well, at least fighting him is getting easier." Danny muttered, capping the top back on. He started to fly away when he heard someone yell, "Wait!"

He looked down to see Lois coming out from behind some boxes. Her partner came out too. _Great, what do they want now?_ he thought. Danny floated down and landed in front of her.

Lois was surprised he had heard her. The boy had snowy-white hair and neon-green eyes, and was wearing a black-and-white jumpsuit with an emblem on it.

"What do you want?" Lois noted his voice had an echo to it.

"We're here to interview you," said Lois.

Danny folded his arms over his chest. "Why?" he asked.

Lois was surprised. "We thought you might want some good publicity. We want to know about you, your life story, well, afterlife, actually," she amended.

Danny looked at her. They really were sincere about all this. They actually wanted to help him.

"When do you want to do the interview? Now?"

Lois looked at her watch. "We would, but we promised the Fentons we'd be back in time for dinner. We're spending the night there in case you want to pop in."

Danny nodded. "See you around then." Before they could say good-bye, he had already taken off through the roof.

Lois was a little shaky. She had seen a ghost that had haunted her house, but this ghost was different. His eyes seemed to burn straight through her, as if he were trying to see inside her mind. But at the same time, something was familiar about him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small cliffie, I know, but I'll try to update, say, tomorrow afternoon, or Wednesday. I've got another test Thursday, so I'm playing this by ear.

Thanks to the reviewers:

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, Sasia, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, and densetsunosannin.

R&R, y'all, and see you in the next chapter.


	4. Midnight Interview

Yay! I think I did pretty well on my lab test, so here's the reward. I know, I'm happy too.

Disclaimer: Do I look like the owner of DC Comics? Nope, therefore I don't own _Lois_ _and Clark_. Do I look like Butch Hartman? No, therefore I don't own _Danny Phantom_. Care to make a donation to the "Buy Danny" fund? So far, I have half a piggy bank of pennies. Hee, hee. Onward!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IV: Midnight Interview

Danny made it back home just before Lois and Clark did. _They must have driven like Dad to get here before me,_ he thought.

Dinner went OK, but Jazz kept giving Danny looks. He pushed his peas around his plate. Jack was going on about ghosts, but Danny didn't pay attention to him. Neither was Lois for that matter.

Danny waited until about midnight, when he knew his parents and Jazz would be asleep, to silently go ghost. He floated, intangible and invisible, through the wall to the guest bedroom. Lois was already in bed, reading a book. Danny could hear the guest shower running. He floated in front of Lois and turned visible.

"Boo," he said.

Lois jumped, but when she saw it was only Danny, she calmed down.

"Danny, or do you prefer Phantom?" she asked, putting the book down.

"Phantom," he said. Lois reached across to the bed stand and picked up a voice recorder.

"I'll wait till Clark gets in here to start," she said in a voice louder than normal.

Clark, dressed in his bathrobe, chose that moment to come out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed beside Lois and motioned for her to start the interview. Danny floated to the end of the bed, and gently touched down.

"All right, this recording is an interview of Danny Phantom, and who he really is. First question: how did you die?"

Danny took in a large breath and blew it out. He knew this would be one of the questions. "It was a lab accident. That's why I'm wearing a hazmat suit."

"All right, next question. Why are you still here? What kind of unfinished business do you have?"

Danny nervously answered, "I'm not sure. Come to think of it, I never thought about it. I guess I didn't move on because I didn't want to leave Amity Park."

Lois's eyebrows lifted. "Okay, I read in the Amity Paper that you attacked the mayor. Is that true?"

Danny rolled his eyes. _Here I go again._ "Of course not. The Mayor was being overshadowed by one of my ghost enemies. I'm wanted in the Ghost Zone for breaking one of his rules." He made quote marks in the air for "rules." "He decided that since I could escape here, he would make my life here torture. Gotta give him credit for that one; it's been working like a charm."

"What is overshadowing and what is the Ghost Zone?" asked Clark.

"Overshadowing is when a ghost overtakes a human. The ghost usually has full control of the human's body. When the ghost leaves, the person has no memory of the overshadowing. It's a blank period. Its side effects are dizziness and disorientation." Danny blinked. "Whoa, I didn't even know I knew that word." Lois chuckled. "The Ghost Zone is where almost all the ghost live."

"Can you overshadow someone?" asked Clark curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't like to. I've had to do it here and there, but only if it was an emergency."

"What are the rest of your powers?" asked Lois.

"Oh, um, let's see. Ectoshield, ectoblasts, invisibility, intangibility, ghost sense, flying, ghost stinger, working on duplication, and, oh yeah, my most powerful, the Ghostly Wail," he said, ticking off each power on his fingers as he went.

Lois's ears perked up. "'Ghostly Wail'?" she repeated.

"Yeah, it's really powerful, but it drains a lot of energy out of me, so I don't use it often. It's like ghostly sonic waves. I would really like it if you didn't put that one in the article."

"Agreed," said Lois, always one for protecting the source.

Clark had his head tilted to one side. The boy's voice was familiar. He tried to place where he could have heard it before. He knew it didn't have that echo tone to it. He thought about Phantom while Lois and Phantom exchanged more information. _Wait…Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton. Could it be possible…? Nah, someone couldn't be alive and dead at the same time. It isn't scientifically possible._ But the more he studied the ghost, the more the similarities between him and Fenton became obvious. _Like you're one to talk, _he chided himself. _You've been hiding behind a pair of glasses, some hair gel, and a flashy suit. At least he looks somewhat like a different person._

Clark shook his head slightly to bump him back to earth. Lois was asking Phantom one more question. "Do you, by any chance, attend the local high school?"

Danny's eyes opened wide. "No, why would you think that?"

Lois waved her hand. "Never mind. Just a thought. See you around."

Danny laughed. "Stay in this town long enough and we'll run into each other again really soon." He flew toward the roof and turned intangible just before he hit it.

Danny flew back down to his room, invisible, changed back to human and crawled into bed. _Well, at least now, maybe I can get some good publicity._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois was ecstatic. The recording had been perfect. The echo-like disturbance was barely noticeable.

"Clark, can you type up our notes so we can send it to Perry first thing in the morning? Just to show we're not goofing off. " She looked up to see Clark deep in thought. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Clark?"

"Oh, right." He went to the computer and typed up the notes as fast as the computer would allow him without smoking. He saved the file, shut down the computer, and got in bed with Lois. "Good night, Lois," he yawned.

"Good night, Clark," she murmured. They both soon fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey-Dokey. Tell me how I did and press the little button. If I get, say, five reviews by tonight, I'll update the next chapter ahead of schedule.

Thanks to the reviewers. Your support helped me through.

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, Sasia, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, and Kenna.

Remember to R&R, Y'all!


	5. A Normal School Day

So have you wished it, so…ah, you know the rest. (grins) Well, five reviews came in, so I updated. Before I get any farther, when you're done reading this chapter, visit my profile and help me figure out which story to do next. They're all under the POLL part. There are three to choose from. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from their respective shows, I'm just borrowing them. "Borrowing, mate, borrowing." Hee, hee. Johnny Depp was great as Jack Sparrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter V: A Normal School Day

Danny got up as early as he could the next morning without raising suspicion. He took a shower and dressed, and ran down the stairs to the front door, stopping only to grab a piece of toast from the table. He blew past Clark on the way out, who muttered, "What's with him?"

Danny ran as fast as he could to the alleyway behind the house. He triple-checked his surroundings before going ghost. He flew toward Casper High. Once there, he ducked behind a garbage bin and changed back to human form. He had barely gotten past Casper High's doors when he was shoved into an open locker.

"Hey Fenton! Have a quiet weekend?" said Dash, slamming the locker shut.

Danny waited till he knew the coast was clear to phase out of his locker. He ran down the hall, not wanting to be late. Again. He didn't stop until he got to his homeroom. Mr. Lancer looked up and raised an eyebrow. Usually, Danny only got to class by the skin of his teeth. Sam had already taken her seat, but Tucker wasn't there. Danny sat down next to her.

"Why are you in so early?" she asked quietly.

"Lois and Clark are staying at my house, and they were up early. I wanted to be out of there before they started yapping about their interview with Danny Phantom," he whispered.

"What!" said Sam. A few people in class looked at them. Sam lowered her voice.

"When do you plan on doing this 'interview'?" she asked.

"Did it last night," he said, smiling. "That's why I didn't stick around. They would have started asking me questions. Last thing I need is for Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom to appear in the same article."

"You're talking about yourself in the third person again," she pointed out.

Danny grimaced. "Sometimes it's easier talking about myself like that." He looked around. Class was about to start and there was no sign of Tucker yet.

"Where's Tucker?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. Just before the bell rang, Tucker ran into the classroom and took the last remaining seat, which happened to be right by the door.

Mr. Lancer stood up. "Now that you are all here," he said with a look at Tucker, who smiled faintly back, "we can begin class. Turn your Literature book to page 314 and read the excerpt from _Pride and Prejudice_. Answer the questions on page 321, and if you do the composition as well, an extra ten points will be credited to your next test."

Halfway through the class, Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam noticed and they instantly began to look around the class for the ghost. The answer came from the hallway, where a student's cries were heard.

The ghost alarm started blaring immediately, and the class evacuated the room quickly to see what was happening.

"_Red Badge of Courage_!" yelled Mr. Lancer. "Calm down!"

Danny jostled along with the others until he found a closet to change in. He phased through the door back into the hallway. It was now cleared out. He flew off to find ghost and found himself face to face with the Lunch Lady. She hovered in the air, looking for something. She turned around and noticed Danny.

"Hello dear," she said. "Did they move the Cafeteria?"

Danny nodded. "They had to. The last big ghost fight kinda gutted it, so while they're fixing it, we had to have lunch somewhere."

The Lunch Lady became infuriated. "Who dares destroy the sacred place of lunchtime? He shall pay!" she growled.

Danny chuckled. "I didn't have the time to catch his name." Truthfully, Skulker had shown up and started his usual antics. Skulker and Danny had missed each other most of the time, hitting the cafeteria instead. Valerie had also joined in the last few minutes, and her shots were extremely destructive.

"Then I shall take out my vengeance on you!" she yelled furiously.

She fired a few ectoblasts at him with her brand-new spatula and Danny ducked every one of them, blasting her spatula as soon as he got the chance. _When did she get that? _Danny thought. He reached back for his thermos and opened it, catching the Lunch Lady, and sealing her inside. He turned to fly away when he ran into the solid chest of Clark.

"Ouch," said Danny, rubbing his nose. "Why are you here?"

"We heard the ghost alarm and got here as quick as we could."

"'We'?" asked Danny. Lois came out from behind Clark.

"Yes, we. Who and what's that?" she asked, pointing at the thermos.

"Oh, the Lunch Lady. She gets ticked when somebody changes the menu." He shook the thermos slightly. "This is a Fenton Thermos, designed to capture and hold any ghost it sucks in until it is released into the Ghost Zone." Danny tied the thermos to his back. "I've gotten sucked into it once or twice, and I definitely agree with another ghost that got sucked in there. It's cramped like everything." He noticed the students starting to file back in. "I've gotta go. See you later." He flew through the ceiling just as a Hispanic girl ran to where he had been. She sighed.

"Isn't he wonderful?" she swooned. _(A/N: Three guesses who and the first two don't count.)_ Lois rolled her eyes. The girl was obviously infatuated with Phantom. She remembered being the same way about Clark only a few years ago. She had gotten over her obsession only a few months before she discovered Clark's secret.

She noticed Danny walking in with two other kids. She immediately went over to them. Clark noticed where she was going and followed.

She stepped in front of Danny, and said, "Hi, Danny." She smiled at the other two. "And who are your friends?"

The Goth girl didn't smile back. "Sam Manson. I take it you're Lois Lane?"

Lois nodded. Danny had been talking to his friends. Judging by his behavior that morning, he had probably begged one of the two to let him spend the night till they left, and they said no.

"I'm Tucker Foley," butted in the African-American boy. He had a huge, slightly leering, grin on his face. He reminded her of Ralph.

Lois turned to talk to Clark only find him missing. She stood on tiptoes, and finally saw him surrounded by a trio of cheerleaders. Lois sputtered, "Why those little witches!" and practically ran over to Clark.

_Ever patient Clark_, she thought. She recognized one of the cheerleaders as being the one who had just been gushing about Phantom. One of the others had blond hair and blue eyes, and the last had brown hair, and slanted brown eyes.

Clark held up his hand to show the girls his wedding band. "I'm not interested," he said. Judging by his exasperated tone, he had told them this several times already. "Can't you girls see I'm married!"

Lois walked up to Clark's side, and took his arm making sure the girls saw her wedding ring as well. The Hispanic girl simply made a face, tossed her hair, and walked off. The blonde girl had a look of disappointment on her face, but quickly recovered, running after the Hispanic girl, shouting, "Wait up, Paulina!" The Asian girl simply took one look at Lois's face and followed suit. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had walked up to them sometime in all this, with smirks on their faces. Lois chuckled. That one look had saved her butt before and after Clark had come into her life. She turned to the three teens beside her, and asked, "What class do you three have next?"

Tucker checked his PDA and groaned. "Science," he said. Cheerfully, he added, "At least the final's next week. Then we can go on vacation."

"Right. See you after school!" said Danny with a false smile. As Fenton, he was trying to put a little distance between him and those reporters. He didn't want questions about why, when Fenton disappeared, Phantom flew onto the scene mere seconds later, and vice versa.

Lois and Clark watched them run to class. Clark was thinking hard. Should he tell Lois his suspicions? He knew she could keep a secret. She had kept his for about a year-and-a-half now. He decided against it. If Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person, it would be Danny telling them of his own free will.

"Do you happen to know where their local library is?" asked Lois. Clark blinked while he processed the question.

"Yeah, I think it's down on Maple Drive."

"Good, that's our next stop. C'mon!" Clark ran after her. Sometimes he was glad he was Superman; or else, Lois might have left him behind a long time ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is that considered a cliffie? If so, sorry! I seem to being doing those a lot lately. (nervously laughs) Um, anyway, review, and I'll see about updating. It'll probably be Friday before I can though. I've got to study for my Sociology test now, and that'll be a barrel of monkeys in itself.

Thanks to the reviewers. Wish me luck!

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, Sasia, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, and Kitsune's Dark Shadow.

I've said it before and I'll say it again: R&R! What? Did you really expect me to do the fruitloop comment? (Sees reviewers breaking out the pitchforks.) Hee, hee. Um, see ya! (runs for my little hidey-hole)


	6. Facts and Feelings

(Rubs neck) Sorry. There was a little confusing part in here at the end, but it's fixed now. It was very vague, but now it's so clear, it's blinding. Thanks to, well, everyone, 'cause just about everyone that reviewed this chapter already pointed it out.

All right, people, the story's half over. That means there will be an even dozen chapter total. Yay! Sorry it's short. I only have a few minutes to work with here. Don't forget to help me with the poll! Please?

Disclaimer: I only own the little character I put in here. You'll see. Everyone else doesn't belong to me. (cries)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VI: Facts and Feelings

Four hours later, Lois had a huge headache. The number of articles concerning Phantom was a mile high. Lois looked at Clark. His glasses were pulled down to the tip of his nose, and he was reading articles at super-speed. She looked at the photo in front of her. The headlines shouted, _Ghost Kid kidnaps Mayor: Public Enemy #1_. She took a closer look at Phantom's face. His face wasn't evil, but instead looked like he was trying to get away. _He said the Mayor was being overshadowed. Let's see if we can prove that_. She looked at the Mayor's face. His looked like it held a sneer, not scared at all.

She looked back up to see a pair of neon-green eyes staring her in the face. She swallowed the yell of surprise in her throat as she recognized who they belonged to.

Clark had apparently noticed him too. He shoved the glasses back up his nose and began reading at a slower pace.

Danny floated down and over to a chair and sat down. "I thought I might find you here," he said. He nodded toward the huge stack of articles. "I didn't know there were this many articles about me." He shook his head, and leaned forward to see the article on the Mayor.

"I hate that name so much," he muttered. "I don't know who came up with it, but it's really annoying."

Lois laughed softly. "I'll bet. It's a stupid name, really."

Danny pointed at the emblem on his chest. "It took getting this to finally get the message through." Lois looked a little closer at the emblem. _A 'P' inside a 'D.' Cute._ "Who made it?" she asked out loud.

"Sa– a good friend of mine." He answered nervously. He hoped Lois hadn't caught the slip. He didn't see Clark's eyebrows raised a quarter of an inch.

Fortunately, Danny's ghost sense went off at that point.

"Excuse me," he said. Relived, he floated, intangible, through the rows of books. He spotted the ghost halfway down, with a large, classic book held tightly in her arms.

Danny floated closer, a little wary of this new ghost. Her fiery red hair was offset by glowing aquamarine eyes. Her horn-rimmed glasses seemed to reflect ghostly energy everywhere. Her clothing suggested she had died sometime in the late forties.

"Um, excuse me?" She looked straight at his face. "Can I help you?"

"All I wanted was for my boss to love me," she cried. "He decided I was too ugly for him. He wanted someone pretty." She sighed longingly. Her eyes were hopeful as she looked at Danny. "Will you love me?"

Danny made a disgusted face. "Ew, no."

Instantly, her hair burned a brighter red. "Then be drowned in Literature!"

The books flew off the shelves, and would have knocked Danny to the floor if he hadn't turned intangible just in time. The books passed harmlessly through him.

"If I wanted to be drowned in Literature, I would stay awake in Lancer's class!" he said, ducking another book.

She grew even more infuriated. "I am the Librarian, master of all books!" Danny sighed. It looked like he had met a female, book-obsessed version of the Box Ghost. He ducked a few more books and opened the thermos, sucking the Librarian in.

Danny sighed. "Doesn't she know she's not supposed to yell in libraries?" he asked himself rhetorically. He looked around to make sure no one was there and transformed back into Danny Fenton so he could sneak past Lois and Clark. He didn't know two pairs of eyes were watching him behind a row of books.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Phantom excused himself and started phasing through rows, Lois instantly followed. "C'mon Clark!" Clark's head snapped up, and he muttered, "Lo-is!" Left with no choice, he followed her. They reached the fight as Phantom was sucking the ghost into the thermos.

Before Phantom could notice them, they ducked behind a row of books. He muttered something she couldn't hear, and she turned to ask Clark what he said when a bright white ring appeared at Phantom's waist. They watched as the ring split in two, going down each half of his body to reveal Danny Fenton. Danny quickly ran out, not knowing he had had witnesses.

Lois sank down to the floor in amazement, Clark sitting down next to her. He'd had suspicions, but now they were confirmed.

"How could I be so fooled?" said Lois, infuriated. "The names were similar. How did I not notice that?" Her look reminded Clark slightly of when she found out his secret: angry and confused.

"Lois, he's trying to lead a normal, teenage life. I don't blame him for keeping his secret that…a secret. His parents are ghost-hunters and he _is_ a ghost. He's probably afraid of what would happen if he told them the truth. I had my parents to help me through my powers. He doesn't. He has to struggle without them." Clark stopped to draw in a breath.

Lois nodded. "His two friends probably know, but it's no substitute for parents. Heck, _I_ know that." An odd glint came into her eyes. "If Danny's gonna get a good reputation in this town, then that article's gonna have to be Pulitzer-worthy."

"Lo-is," said Clark warningly.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Clark, I won't blow his secret. I thought you knew me better than that," she said teasingly. Before Clark could say anything else, she scrambled to her feet and ran out, Clark right on her heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Be happy; I'm using valuable study time to please y'all.

Thanks to the reviewers:

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, and Kitsune's Dark Shadow, and Quacked Lurker.

See you in the next chapter. Which will definitely be Friday.


	7. Fight in the Lab

Okay, the error in the previous chapter has been fixed. It should be more readable now. I have a concert to attend tonight so I probably won't get to answering reviews tonight. I will tomorrow though.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_, or _Lois and Clark_. I also don't own Harry Kim; he belongs to _Star Trek: Voyager_, and Paramount Pictures.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VII: Fight in the Lab

That night, they had takeout from Harry Kim's Chinese. Danny ate his mushu pork and rice quickly and went to bed early. He had barely gotten into bed when his ghost sense went off.

"Great," muttered Danny as he transformed and went to look for the ghost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois and Clark, however, had been dragged down to the basement by Jack. He proceeded to tell them in intricate detail about every single invention from the Ghost Portal to the Ghost Gabber. He finally showed them his and Maddie's latest invention, the Fenton Adhesire. It shot out a glob of ecto-goo that would make a glue-like substance around a ghost, and hold them for about 15 minutes, then dissolve.

Jack sighed. "Most of the inventions don't work. The Booomerang seems to have imprinted itself onto Danny. Can't figure that one out."

Lois and Clark simply looked at each other. They didn't want to tell his parents, but they did need to talk to Danny. And soon.

"Hey, Dad!" shouted Jazz. She came running down the stairs. "What are you doing?" she asked, noticing Lois and Clark.

"Oh, showing them our inventions," said Jack.

Jazz frowned. "Are you sure they're really interested in this stuff?"

"Of course!" boomed Jack.

"Well, it is–oomph!" Clark had to pretend to be hurt and rubbed his side as Lois had jabbed him with her elbow.

Jazz took Clark and Lois by their arms and proceeded to direct them towards the stairs, saying as she went, "I think they had a ghost sighting at school, Dad. Maybe you'd better check it out."

"Yippee!" shouted Jack. He turned attention back to his inventions as he tried to decide which ones to take.

Jazz took Lois and Clark into the kitchen. They heard a pounding noise as Jack came up the stairs, and blew past them on the way out. A minute later, they heard the GAV backing out of the driveway and squealing off.

"Whew," sighed Jazz.

"Thank you," said Lois, relieved to have gotten out of there.

"No problem," said Jazz, waving her hand. "I've been the victim of one of Dad's explanations more than once." She walked out, leaving Lois and Clark standing in the kitchen.

Lois sat down at the table, and blew out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. Clark also pulled out a chair and sat down. Lois opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was was forgotten when they heard a loud crash downstairs. They looked at each other and instantly ran back to the lab. They found the place to be an even bigger mess than when they had left. Danny was flying high, trying to avoid a ghost that was obviously trying to down him with a missile.

"For the umpteenth time!" shouted Danny, turning intangible to avoid the missile, "My pelt will _not_ rest at the foot of your bed!" Clark felt squeamish at the very thought. The robotic ghost finally succeeded in trapping Danny in a net. Lois looked around for anything that might help Danny. She noticed Jack had left his new invention. _Better than nothing_, she thought.

"Clark!" He looked at her and followed her finger. He instantly zipped to it, and hefted it up. He took careful aim at the robotic spectra, who now had another missile aimed point blank at the boy. Clark fired. A glob of ecto-goo instantly flew out and attacked the robot ghost. It began to grow. The ghost was now distracted by the goo. In a few seconds, the robot was covered with the goo beneath his neck. The net over Danny dissolved, leaving Danny to pick up his thermos and suck the robo-ghost in. He floated down to the floor, obviously worn out.

"Who was that?" asked Clark, as they walked over to him.

"Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, or so he thinks," Danny chuckled lightly. "Actually, when he's out of that robot suit, he's a little ghost about three inches tall. It's funny, but kind of pitiful at the same time."

Lois couldn't help it. She laughed. Danny walked over to a column near the portal and attached the thermos. He pressed a button on the thermos, and Lois saw the ghost that Danny had just caught spinning into the Ghost Zone. She stepped a little closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Danny evenly. Lois took his advice and stepped back. Danny pressed a button on the console, and the doors immediately shut. No sooner had the doors shut then they heard a door slamming. Jack was back. They heard him coming down the stairs.

Lois quickly whipped around to tell Danny to fly away, but the boy was already gone. Lois and Clark looked at each other and, not wanting to be stuck down there again, took up places on each side of the doorway. When Jack came bounding through, muttering words under his breath, they were able to race up the stairs without Jack seeing them.

They went to the living room, only to find Danny snoring on the couch. Lois spotted an afghan, and draped it over him. He simply murmured "thanks" before rolling over slightly. Lois and Clark went upstairs to their room. They'd have a chance to talk to Danny in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew. Another chapter done. If I had all day, I could probably load the entire story up, but where would the fun be in that?

Thanks to the reviewers:

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, and Kitsune's Dark Shadow, Quacked Lurker, Pieling, Anomaly25, SquirrelGirl13, The Halfa Wannabe, and Dragon Alchemist.

Y'all are great. Unfortunately I'm still hiding out in my hidey-hole from the reviewers of my other story. They aren't happy with the cliffie I left there. See ya around.


	8. A Close Call

Hiya, there! The concert was great! Jars of Clay rocks. Although we did have to leave halfway through. Mom and my sister were freezing. Don't know why though. I was perfectly warm. Maybe that's because I was upfront. (shrugs) Anywhoo, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Lois and Clark. Although I do own the Librarian. If somebody wants to borrow her for a story, just let me know. Somebody thought she would be a nice pairing for the Ghostwriter. Ew or yikes?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VIII: A Close Call

When Danny woke up, he saw he had fallen asleep on the couch. He quickly went ghost to fly up to his room. Once there, he looked at the clock. 7:00 in the morning. _Well, at least today's a teacher's work day_, he thought, turning human and falling into bed. _With the tests starting up, I guess even they need a break before they start to get everything in order_.

When he woke up again, it was almost eleven. He remembered he was supposed to be meeting Tucker and Sam at the mall. He quickly took a shower, dressed, and went downstairs. Clark and Lois were on the couch watching the news. As Danny reached the foot of the stairs, Clark craned his neck to see who was coming.

"Hey, if anyone needs me, I'll be at the mall," Danny said, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"No problem," said Clark. Danny ran out the door and shut it behind him.

Lois perked up. "The mall?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Clark. "I heard the teachers were having a little get-together before school ended.

But Lois wasn't listening. "We might get to talk to Danny there." She stood up and grabbed her purse and keys. She was out the door before Clark could get up from the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mall, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were having lunch at the Food Court, when Danny's ghost sense went off. People were running out of the electronics store. Danny knew only one ghost who bothered with technological items.

"I, Technus, shall take over the world with these hip computers!" he shouted.

Danny groaned. "Don't I ever get a break?" He ducked under the table and changed, flying up to meet the self-proclaimed Master of Technology.

"Hey, Technus, there's not a sale today!" he shouted.

Technus turned to face him, smugness written across his face. "Ha-ha, you shall not defeat me this time, ghost-boy, because I, Technus–"

"– is about to get his butt kicked!" Danny interrupted, throwing an ecto-blast at him. Danny threw several more blasts before Technus became weak enough to be sucked into the thermos. Danny checked the side of the thermos.

"I'd better get him emptied into the Portal," he muttered. He floated down to the ground and was about to change back when he heard a shout. _Those two must be telepathic_, Danny thought. _They show up every time I snag a ghost._ He stood still as Lois and Clark ran up to him, Lois slightly out of breath, but Clark not even breathing hard.

"All right, now this is getting too weird even for me. How come you two keep showing up every time I do?" Danny demanded.

Lois and Clark looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Phantom, there's something we need to talk to you about," said Lois finally. Clark seemed to concentrate for a minute and then gave Lois an all-clear signal.

By now Danny was confused. _What on earth is going on?_ he thought.

Lois sighed. "Look, we know okay?"

Danny raised a black eyebrow. "Know what?"

Lois opened her mouth, but was cut off as Clark leaned down and whispered, "Someone's coming."

"I thought you said it was all clear," she hissed at him.

"I thought it was," he whispered back.

Lois sighed. "We'll talk later, okay?" she said.

Danny shrugged. "Whatever."

Lois and Clark briskly walked away. Tucker and Sam walked up almost immediately.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam, while Danny changed back to human.

"I don't know," he said, watching their retreating backs, "but I have a funny feeling they suspect me of something." He walked out of the mall, Tucker and Sam exchanging worried looks before following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll post the next chapter tonight. I've got too much homework and one more test to study for. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.

Thanks to the reviewers:

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, and Kitsune's Dark Shadow, Quacked Lurker, Pieling, Anomaly25, SquirrelGirl13, The Halfa Wannabe Dragon Alchemist, and Yami-chan and Unrealistic.

See you in the next chapter.


	9. Dinner with the Enemy

Hiya, guess what? Well, you already know, of course, another chapter! Yay! I do have to warn you though, this chapter ends with a cliffie. Not a bad one, but one nonetheless. Here's the part y'all have been waiting for: the entrance of this story's bad guy. Hint: He really needs a cat.

Disclaimer: I do now own Danny Phantom or Lois and Clark. They are the property of their own respective, well, owners.

I'm in a good mood, so no more talking. On with the show! Er, sort of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IX: Dinner with the Enemy

Danny walked slowly home, Tucker and Sam having already gone to their homes. Danny looked up in time to see a very familiar limo pass by him. He quickened his pace to catch up with the limo. It pulled up in front of his house and Danny almost felt sick as he recognized the figure that climbed out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

Vlad simply replied, "Why, I heard there were some reporters in town and I wanted to check for myself."

Danny seethed, and his eyes flashed green.

"Ooh, there's the scary eyes. Better be careful. Wouldn't want your _parents_ to see that, hmm?"

Danny was about to go ghost right there in the street, but restrained himself when he heard the front door open and his dad cry out, "V-man!"

Jack ran up to Vlad and gave him a huge bear hug. Danny smirked at the look on Vlad's face.

"What are you doing in town, Vladdy?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff." Vlad's eyes temporarily glowed a shade of red. He noticed Maddie standing behind Jack. "Ah, Maddie, how are you?"

Maddie smiled. "I'm fine, Vlad. Come on inside."

"Of course, Maddie," he said. Inwardly, Danny gagged. Vlad made his way to the living room, where Lois and Clark were sitting on the couch. They both stood up when Vlad walked in.

"Well, you two must be the reporters I heard were around. My name is Vlad Masters."

Lois stepped forward. "My name is Lois Lane, and this is my husband, Clark Kent."

"Hello," said Clark.

"We're reporters from the _Daily Planet_," finished Lois.

Vlad raised both eyebrows. He had heard of these two. They were the best of the best. Lex Luthor, one of the few men he had been unable to "persuade" to sell his empire to Vlad, had been defeated by them. Lois had even come close to marrying the man. _It might be time for me to change directions_, he thought.

Clark, however, was a little wary of Vlad. The man reminded him too much of Lex Luthor to want to be around him, even to the point of flirting with his wife.

"Ahem," he said, almost inserting himself between the two. "I suggest we head to the kitchen."

"Of course," Vlad said, with a small wink at Lois. He breezed past Clark into the kitchen, leaving a seething Clark in his wake.

Lois noticed Clark looked ready to explode and leaned into to whisper to him. "Relax, Clark. I'm your wife. No nut, especially another rich billionaire, is going to take me away from you."

"Actually, he's more of a fruit loop," Danny muttered. Lois and Clark jumped. They had forgotten Danny had followed them. Danny simply pushed between them and took up his usual spot at the table, making sure he kept an eye on Vlad the entire time. Lois and Clark took up seats as well.

"So, what brings you to Amity Park, Vlad?" asked Maddie.

Vlad smiled. "Oh, I was just checking on some things here and decided to stop by. See my old collage buddies again."

Danny snorted slightly. "May I be excused, please?" he asked Maddie.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll save some dinner in the fridge," she said.

Danny practically ran out. Lois and Clark looked at each other and excused themselves as well. They followed Danny to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, can we come in?" she asked. Danny, who was at his computer, quickly turned off the screen. "Sure."

Lois sat on the edge of his bed. "Is there some reason why you don't like Mr. Masters?"

Danny rolled his eyes. _Only that he hates Dad, wants to kill him, wants Mom as his wife, and me as his son_, he thought, but he said, "He's just a really evil guy underneath all of it."

Clark's eyes narrowed. _Definitely like Luthor_. Lois quickly whipped out her recorder. Danny eyed it nervously.

"If you let something like that out in the media, he won't stop until you're both dead."

"We've dealt with worse before," said Lois with a wave of her hand.

"Not like this you haven't," muttered Danny.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other before Lois replied, "Just let us worry about that."

"No," Danny said, standing up. "I don't want Vlad to have any reason to come after you two. He can ruin your reputations faster than you could believe."

Lois looked slightly put out. "Fine," she said, putting the recorder up. She looked back up at Danny. "He must be pretty bad to not want to talk about him."

Danny's ghost sense chose that moment to go off. _Great, now who's floating around?_ he thought. "Well, nice talking with you. Bye." He quickly shoved Lois and Clark out of his room and shut and locked the door. He changed forms and flew out the window.

This time, it had been Desiree. _Note to self,_ Danny thought as he sucked Desiree into the thermos. ("That's it. I have _got_ to stop granting _every_ wish I hear.") _Seal Ghost portal when guests are here._

Danny capped the lid on and flew back to the house. He had no sooner landed and transformed back when Clark burst into the room.

"Lois is gone!" he said.

"So? I thought she disappeared all the time," said Danny.

"This time is different!" said Clark. "A ghost kidnapped her!"

Danny felt his stomach drop. "What did the ghost look like?"

"Um, black hair, blue skin, fangs…"

"Plasmius," muttered Danny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rubs necks) Hee, hee, don't say you weren't warned. (Gulps) Well, I'll try to update tomorrow after my test. Wish me luck, it's the last one for that class. Yay!

Thanks to the reviewers:

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, and Kitsune's Dark Shadow, Quacked Lurker, Pieling, Anomaly25, SquirrelGirl13, The Halfa Wannabe Dragon Alchemist, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, and FAH3.

(Crosses fingers) Hope to see y'all soon! Bye.


	10. Secrets Revealed

Ooh, whee! This is where it gets really good. I won't keep y'all in suspense anymore, so here we go. The _Danny Phantom_ marathon is in less than half an hour and the new season premiers at 8 tonight! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or _Lois and Clark_. But I am raising money. My pennies are growing by the day.

Now, onward!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter X: Secrets Revealed

_5 minutes earlier_

Lois and Clark stood in shock at the slammed door. Lois was the first to speak.

"Well, that was rude," she said as they turned back around to face the door.

"Yes, well, accidental rudeness does happen," said a silky voice. They whipped back around only to come face to face with a blue ghost with black, upswept hair.

Lois snorted. "Oh, come on, Lex Luthor scared me better than that."

The ghost smiled, showing pointed fangs. "Well, my dear, perhaps we'll need to rectify that." With that, he grabbed Lois's arm, and phased through the floor.

"Lois!" Clark shouted. He whipped off his glasses to use his x-ray vision. The layers peeled away to the basement, where he saw Lois being pulled into the Ghost Portal.

"She's gonna kill me for this," muttered Clark, shoving the glasses back onto his nose. Without a second thought, he burst into Danny's room. He saw the last traces of the blue rings disappear, but didn't mention it, shouting, "Lois is gone!"

"So? I thought she disappeared all the time," said Danny. To Clark, the boy didn't seem too concerned.

"This time is different!" said Clark. "A ghost kidnapped her!"

Danny's face whitened. "What did the ghost look like?"

Clark tried his best not to appear too fast with the information. "Um, black hair, blue skin, fangs…"

"Plasmius," muttered Danny.

"Who?" asked Clark.

"Um, a ghost that was terrifying the town a couple of months back. He shouted out his name." Clark could tell that Danny was trying to lie; Clark had made up worse.

"Look, Danny…Lois and I…we know…okay?"

Danny was worried. _I was so careful. _But he tried to bluff his way through. "Know what?"

Clark pulled up a chair and sat down, motioning for Danny to do the same. Danny, however, chose to remain standing.

"Um, yesterday morning, when Lois and I were at the library, we were reading the Danny Phantom articles. When Phantom showed up, he had to leave a few minutes later to tend to a ghost. We heard him mutter something, and two bright rings of light appeared around his waist." Clark noticed Danny getting more and more nervous. "When the rings disappeared, it was you."

Danny sank onto his bed, defeated. "You're the press. You can't keep a secret."

Clark shook his head. "On the contrary, I've been keeping a secret of my own, and right now, I don't think Lois would mind my decision to tell it to you right now."

Danny squinted in his direction, doubt written across his face. "Prove it."

Clark got up and locked the door. "Do you know the articles Lois and I are so famous for?"

"Sure. They're all about Superman. How do you two get personal interviews with him all the time without falling off buildings?"

Clark chuckled. "That's more of Lois's thing, but we get the interviews because…I'm Superman."

Clark was surprised when Danny started laughing. "You, Superman?" C'mon, give me a break! You're not Superman. For one thing, there's the whole, mild-mannered thing."

"That's just to draw suspicion away," said Clark. He resigned himself to the only thing he knew would make Danny believe him. He took off his glasses. Now Danny stared at his face.

"How on earth did you deceive everyone for so long with just a pair of glasses?"

"How on earth did you deceive everyone for so long with just a simple name change?" countered Clark.

"Good point," Danny conceded. "So, what's the game plan?"

Clark blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We're both going to rescue Lois. Let's get started."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in the Master's Mansion in Madison, Wisconsin._ (A/N: Say that 3 times fast!)

Lois was tied up more securely than she had ever been before. She twisted, she turned, but nothing she did loosened the robes binding her to the simple wooden chair. She was in a white room without any doors, or windows, and the air vents were small, and numerous all over the ceiling. Whoever this ghost was, he certainly knew her tricks.

Finally, Lois gave up. Wasting her energy right now would do her absolutely no good in the future.

"Great, Lois, just great," she muttered to herself, more to pass the time than anything else. "You come to Amity Park for one ghost, and end up being captured by another. Perry's just going to love you."

The ghost chose that moment to phase into the room.

"Ah, are you comfortable?"

Lois snorted. "Are you kidding? Luthor kept me in worse places. Compared to those, this one is heaven." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Aren't you at least going to tell me your name? Or do I have to keep referring to you in my brain as 'that funky blue dude'?"

Lois could tell she had gotten under the ghost's skin. Or, whatever the ghost was covered in to keep him looking human.

"Very well, since you insist. My name is Vlad Plasmius."

"And what is your purpose, your goal, in this afterlife?" she asked him, while thinking, _Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton. Vlad Plasmius, Vlad Masters? It's possible._

"Well, my goal was to marry a certain beautiful woman, but I chose you instead."

"I'm flattered, but I'm also married."

"So is she, but that never stopped me before. Well, technically it wasn't that."

Lois sighed, thinking, _As soon as I get back to Metropolis, I'm putting this guy on the pervert list_. _What is with me and attracting rich, crazy billionaires? _She patiently listened to him ramble a bit more, but he was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

"Now what? I just changed the ecto-filtrator two months ago!" he shouted, phasing back through the walls, but Lois knew what was going on. She knew the sound of her husband anywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, oh, Vlad's in for it now! Hee, hee. I can't wait for the next chapter. And I know you can't either. It'll have to wait though; I've got Algebra homework tonight.

Thanks to the reviewers:

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, Kitsune's Dark Shadow, Quacked Lurker, Pieling, Anomaly25, SquirrelGirl13, The Halfa Wannabe, Dragon Alchemist, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, FAH3, and HikaruOfArrow.

See ya then! Adios!


	11. Superheroes to the Rescue!

(Rubs hands excitedly) Oh, boy, here comes the fight scene. I hope it isn't too confusing, 'cause…well, you'll see. (Grins)_ DP_ was all right, though I think it could have used a little more pruning before being put out. Get it, pruning? (Sniggers) Anyway, looking forward to the next one, which will be who knows when?

Disclaimer: (Chanting) I do not own _Danny Phantom_, or _Lois and Clark_. I do not own _Danny Phantom_, or _Lois and Clark_. I do not own _Danny Phantom_, or _Lois and Clark_.

Okay, now I'm better. Slightly. On to the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter XI: Superheroes to the Rescue!

Danny and Clark were both flying at top speeds towards Wisconsin, each of them in their respective alter egos.

"How much further?" shouted Clark.

"Just a little bit more!" returned Danny. His legs had been reduced to an ecto-tail to allow him to fly faster. Now he could easily keep up with Clark, even at just below the speed of sound.

Finally Vlad's castle came into full view. They landed nearby.

"All right," said Clark, "let's get this over with. And get out soon, okay?"

Danny glared at him with his bright green eyes. "I'll get out, don't worry." Without further hesitation, he overshadowed Clark, who had closed his eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen. When Clark reopened his eyes, they were bright green.

"All right," said Danny/Clark. "Let's rock and roll." It took Danny a few minutes to adjust to this body. He flew through the door, intangible, and started blasting the ghost guards inside as soon as he could. He could hurt them, but because of Clark's invulnerability, they couldn't hurt him.

Danny/Clark punched his way through the guards, and found a room with no doors or windows.

_That's probably where Lois is_, Clark's thoughts intruded.

_Yeah, I figured out that much. He must know how good of an escape artist she is_, Danny thought back. Without hesitation, he phased into the room.

"Clark!" shouted Lois. Quickly, Danny/Clark moved to untie her, using Clark's heat vision on the lowest setting.

Lois hissed as Danny/Clark missed the rope slightly. When she was finally free, she rubbed her slightly burned wrist.

"Sorry," muttered Danny/Clark. Lois squinted at him.

"Danny?" she asked. Danny/Clark looked her in the eyes and she almost fell backward. Instead of the warm brown pools that were Clark's eyes, she was face to face with a pair of brilliantly emerald green orbs. Danny/Clark rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hee, hee, hi?" he said.

"Very funny, how do we get out of here?"

"Same way we got in. Come on," he said. Taking Lois's hand, he phased them out of the room. He was met on the other side by a furious Vlad Plasmius.

"And Daniel said my costume was weird. At least I don't wear spandex."

"Actually, fruitloop, you do." Vlad was surprised at the voice speaking.

"So you've overshadowed the most powerful man on earth. Besides me, of course."

Danny/Clark's eyes narrowed. "Wanna bet?" He muttered to Lois. "Get behind me, and cover your ears." To his surprise and Clark's relief, she did what she was told.

Danny/Clark took a deep breath, and screamed. But this wasn't any ordinary scream; it wasn't even a normal Ghostly Wail. It was a Ghostly Wail with the power of the Man of Steel behind its force. Vlad didn't stand a chance.

Danny/Clark screamed for a full minute until Vlad was passed out opposite them. The house shook, the remaining force of the Wail tearing it apart stone by stone.

Tired, Danny/Clark managed to scoop up Vlad, with Lois hanging on to his neck for dear life. They managed to get out before the entire place collapsed.

Danny launched himself out of Clark onto the grass and transformed back, his ghost form unable to keep up. However, he didn't pass out cold like usual. "Oh, man, I hurt. Good thing you're so sturdy, Clark."

Clark also collapsed into the grass, for the first time in a while feeling dizzy. "Urgh, note to self, never let a ghost, especially you, overshadow me again," he moaned. His whole body ached from the workout Danny had given it.

Lois had been smart enough to grab the Specter Deflector and some rope that Clark and Danny had brought along with them and bound Vlad head to toe with the rope and secured the Deflector around Vlad's waist. "There, now you know what's it's like to be tied up," she said. She walked up to Clark and wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Well, that overshadowing technique did save my life, so it wasn't too bad." Clark turned around to face her, and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Yuck! Couldn't you guys wait until we back to Amity Park to start the kissing thing?" Danny pretended to gag himself to death.

Lois and Clark looked at each other, and smiled. "Shall we go now, then?"

Danny jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "What about him?"

Lois and Clark looked at each other before grinning.

"I know the perfect place," said Lois.

"I tremble at your power," mocked Clark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later found Vlad on a deserted island in the Pacific, brooding, unable to get the Deflector off due to Clark's heat vision melting the clasp system.

"It wasn't enough that they beat me, and stuck this thing on me, but to dump me here too?" Vlad was furious. "I swear, I will have revenge on Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and Superman!"

A coconut fell on his head at that moment. "Ouch!" he shouted, rubbing his head. Looking up, he saw a monkey with a grin on his face. And another coconut poised in his hands.

"Oh, fudge buckets!" Vlad screamed, running as far away from the deranged monkey as he possibly could.

"I will have my revenge!" he yelled to the heavens as he ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee, hee. Oh, boy, that was funny. Now, if I get, say, five reviews on this chapter before tonight, I will go ahead and upload the epilogue. But I do warn you, that chapter will leave you with wanting to see another chapter. Sorry, but that'll be the end of this story. But hey, every cloud has a silver lining right?

Thanks to the reviewers:

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, Kitsune's Dark Shadow, Quacked Lurker, Pieling, Anomaly25, SquirrelGirl13, The Halfa Wannabe, Dragon Alchemist, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, FAH3, HikaruOfArrow, and Jamie.

Y'all have been great. Even the critiques were welcomed. See ya in the last chapter.


	12. Papers and Promises

Sometimes, you _can_ wish for a thing and make it so. This is just a small example. Here's the end, as promised.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _Lois and Clark_. Wish I may, wish I might, wish I'd had the foresight.

And now, it's time for me to shut my trap and let y'all read the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter XII: Papers and Promises

Thursday morning announced the departure of the _Daily Planet_ reporters. The entire Fenton clan, plus Sam and Tucker, were there to see them off.

Clark and Jack shook hands. "Well, it was nice being here," Clark said. He had to forcibly relax himself as Jack suddenly grabbed him in a giant bear hug.

"We'll miss you two," said Maddie, hugging Lois goodbye. The luggage was already loaded up in the little rental car.

"We wish we could've stayed longer," said Clark. "But duty calls."

Over in the corner, Tucker snickered. "He said 'duty'." Clark frowned, but didn't say anything.

Danny stepped up. "About that news article you two were doing. I hope it turns out really good."

Lois couldn't help it. She ruffled Danny's hair like she had seen Jazz do once, and he slapped her hand away, annoyed, but amused at the same time.

"It'll be a great article. We'll send a copy to you in the mail."

"Hey, Lois," said Sam suddenly. Lois turned to face the girl, who was, surprisingly, smiling. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought."

"Thanks," said Lois as she got into the passenger side, and Clark slipped into the driver's side. Waving good-bye, they drove off.

They boarded the airplane that would take them back to Metropolis without any major problems, although one of the baggage checker boys had made the mistake of leering at Lois in front of Clark. As they walked past, Clark shot a quick laser burst, hitting his belt and causing him to drop his pants. He tripped, turning bright red. Clark though that boy would never ogle another woman as long as he lived.

When they walked into the newsroom Friday, it was to the usual sounds. Jimmy scrambling, Perry shouting, phones ringing off the hook. Lois sighed. She was so glad to be home.

The article was out for the evening edition, front page.

"Danny Phantom Innocent!"

True Intentions Exposed!

_By: Lane and Kent_

For two years, the ghost of Amity Park, Illinois, known as Danny Phantom was assumed to be a malevolent ghost like any other. Recent evidence, however, has come into play to suggest this innocent ghost was only trying to protect the town he cares about. In this interview, he shares his true loyalties:

_L/K: Why are you still here?_

**DP: I consider it my job to protect the citizens of this town. I died years ago to protect them, and it's sorta ingrained into me.**

_L/K: If you had a choice, would you choose to move on now that your name's been cleared?  
_

**DP: No way! The ghosts are still here, so Amity Park still needs protecting.**

_L/K: What really happened last year with the mayor?_

**DP: I was framed! Another ghost named Walker was determined to have me in his prison for a crime I didn't commit. Since it hadn't worked in the Ghost Zone, he decided to make my life terrible here. It worked. He overshadowed the mayor to ensure the town's hatred of me. It worked too. **

_L/K: What is overshadowing?  
_

**DP: Overshadowing is when a ghost takes over a human's body. It can happen to anyone. If someone you know is behaving oddly, they might be possessed. It isn't a** **pleasant feeling. From what I've heard, of course. **

_L/K: Have you ever overshadowed anyone?_

**DP: Yes, but it was for their own safety, whether they realized it or not.**

_L/K: What is the Ghost Zone?_

**DP: It's an area where almost all of the ghosts live. Some of them break out to cause havoc, while others like me are not safe there. **

_L/K: Are there any friendly ghosts?  
_

**DP: (laughs) No Caspers if that's what you're asking. There's only a few truly good ghosts. There's Dora the dragon ghost; Wulf, whose name I think says it all; Cujo the ghost dog, but he's not mine, contrary to belief; the Dairy King up in Wisconsin, and Clockwork, Master of Time.**

_L/K: Who's the most annoying ghost you've ever fought:_

**DP: Box Ghost, hands down.**

_L/K: Who's the most dangerous ghost you've ever fought?_

**DP: I'd rather not say. What I can tell you is I'm here to stay. I don't intend on abandoning this city anytime soon. No matter who or what tries to force me to leave.**

Valerie threw the offending paper in her wastebasket. She would love to blast it to pieces, but with her dad listening in on her, she couldn't afford to make him suspicious.

She heard the doorbell ring, and her father's voice answer. A few minutes later, he came up to her room, a garishly decorated box in his hands.

"Package for you, Valerie," said Mr. Grey, putting it on her bed. "I think it's from Star."

Surprised, Valerie said, "Thank you," and her father left. She opened up the package, wondering why Star would send her anything. Once the box was opened, however, she understood perfectly. A plain brown box sat inside the colorful present. Picking up the note attached to it, she read:

_Dear Valerie,_

_Sorry I haven't been in correspondence. I've been rather busy, and only just reentered the United States from a short trip. I read the Daily Planet newspaper article today, and I must say I was quite shocked. You and I both know that Ghost Boy is trouble. It may be possible he's overshadowing Lane, Kent, or even Superman. Either way, both of us know this cannot be allowed to continue._

Valerie temporarily tore her attention away from the note to the box. Opening it up, she saw a plain pistol, but as she checked the bullets, she noticed that there were three glowing green bullets inside instead of the regular cartridge. Picking up the note again, she finished reading:

_These bullets are made of a rare rock called Kryptonite. If you suspect Superman is being overshadowed, you can shoot him with these and knock the ghost out, but it may kill Superman in the process. Be thrifty though. These are the only bullets available. Use them well, and I hope everything goes in your favor._

_Your friend,_

_Vlad Masters_

Valerie grinned fiercely. Now she could have her revenge on that Ghost Boy. And from the way it sounded, it might be very soon. Very soon.

**TBC…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the grand finale. I don't know when the sequel will be up, considering I have to start writing it. I already have the bad guy picked out, and Vlad will make a short appearance. Unless I decide to have him helping out Danny this time due to his actions.

Thanks to the reviewers. Y'all stuck through to the end. I take off my figurative hat to all of y'all.

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, pottersparky, ghostanimal, Kute Anime Kitty, Harm Marie, Wolfinson, densetsunosannin, Sasia93, Kenna, Richard, highblade, Kitsune's Dark Shadow, Quacked Lurker, Pieling, Anomaly25, SquirrelGirl13, The Halfa Wannabe, Dragon Alchemist, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, FAH3, HikaruOfArrow, and Jamie.

So now I say adieu. But don't worry. I'll still be around. If you wish to pester me about the sequel, I'll be trying to finish my other story, _Prongs Rides Again_. 'Bye.


End file.
